


I Heard that Sound

by AlexSkye1898



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All of these tags make it seem violent but it’s minimal I swear, Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Boss Akashi, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Furi witnesses something horrible, Gang Violence, Gangs, Happy Ending, Jealous Akashi, Jealous Furihata, M/M, Mentioned Crime Scenes, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, None of the main characters die I promise!, Organized Crime, Rookie Furihata, The ending is kind of weird and will bring chills, This is gonna get angsty as per usual in the AkaFuri universe, Yandere!Furihata, but wbk Akashi is more of a scissors guy, low key co-dependent too, oh yeah I went there, oh yeah we’re going there, some gun violence, they both become possessive as fuck, yandere!Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: It was a chilly, rainy day.Furihata Kouki was running a simple errand. It was going take about 15 minutes. It was just a coffee run.He decided to take different route that day. What he saw will change everything and enter him into a world he never would have dreamed of.10:30 AM was when he heard that sound.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine is alone cause he is obsessed with being number 1 tbh, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As: An AkaFuri fic where Furi is Bonnie and Akashi is Clyde, but with organized crime syndicates. And yes, I was thinking of “Bang bang, he shot me down. Bang, bang, I hit the ground. Bang bang, that awful sound. Bang bang, my baby shot me down.” But we’ll pretend it’s just a coincidence okay?? 
> 
> Also Also Known As: Alex decided it was a good idea to make a Crime Boss Akashi fic and just rolled with it. Enjoy.
> 
> Alex: feel free to scream in the comments section about this new journey we’ll be on. Honorable mentions for whoever knows where the Crimson Angel nickname came from!

**Prologue**

* * *

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

A sleek, obnoxiously yellow sports car swerves right into heavy 5 o’clock traffic resulting in cars crashing into each other and horns blaring off every two seconds. Red and blue flashing on the police car tailing after the vehicle, gaining more and more speed in hopes of catching up to the yellow car. It makes an extremely wide left turn, nearly scrapping by a passing eighteen wheeler. The dark words ‘SCORPION’ on its side practically mocking the cops as they continuously give chase to their perp.

Gunshots were firing. People ducking low to avoid getting hit and lots of screaming. Crowds running amok to safety while the police sirens seem to deafen everyone’s ears. The cops are gaining on the yellow car, gunshots still exploding into the air. Down the endless streets, tight corners and into a remote area where some abandon looking warehouses reside. The wide, blue ocean sparkling up ahead. Tires screech as the vehicles race to get to the end of the dock.

Then….

“ _Furihata! Furihata! FURIHATA!”_

“Huh? What?”

“Stop watching the movie and get us some coffee rookie. You know our orders, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll get them now.”

Furihata Kouki, 18 years old, never would have thought he would end up being here. Fresh out of high school with no real ambitions for university, resulting in his current job. In a police precinct, being the errand boy. He supposes it could be worse. He might have been doing who knows what after graduation or lost in the sea of not-really-knowing what to do. Either way, it’s not so bad.

Yes, he’s literally the lowest possible ranking employee in the entire precinct. It doesn’t matter though. If it pays bills and he doesn’t have to dive in head first into gang territories on a daily basis then, he’s perfectly fine with being the errand boy. At least it’s better than mopping up blood or cleaning gum from under the interrogation room tables. _That’s disgusting_.

Furihata reluctantly pauses the movie he was watching and slowly leaves his desk. He trudges towards the exit while sighing. He ruffles his messy brown hair. He _really_ needs to cut it. But he’ll do that some other time. Probably.

His auburn eyes with too small pupils stare aimlessly at the dreary, rainy morning. It’s only 10 anyways. The cop that told him to get the coffee _didn’t_ say to get it right away. Or maybe he’s just making excuses to prolong the inevitable. Who knows?

Either way, he was getting coffee for some guy who bosses him around because that’s his job apparently. Furihata sighs again. Soon enough, the café he was going to appears in his vision. That’s why he goes there in the first place. It’s close, convenient, a 15-minute walk from the precinct and makes pretty damn good coffee along with other goodies. Though the name doesn’t exactly match what the café serves.

 _Blue Milkshake_ certainly wouldn’t be a name someone would call a coffee establishment. But Kuroko was rather insistent and thus, the name came to life. Poor Kagami caved in to his demands. It was pretty funny though.

Ah yes. Kuroko (now Kuroko-Kagami) Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Two of his classmates who went on to building the café together like the perfect, loving couple they are. While Kuroko is like a fucking wizard with making coffee and teas, he’s not exactly proficient in the kitchen. That’s where Kagami comes in. Despite his rather intimidating stature and gruff voice, he’s actually an awkward basketball dork who happens to be incredible at cooking. Kuroko is truly a lucky bastard for ending up with him as his husband.

That blue haired asshole somehow married the love of his life after graduation, living the dream of a café owner alongside with his suffering husband. Meanwhile, Furihata is in a rather sad situation of never kissing an actual person or dated anyone in general. It truly is sad.

But! His thoughts are going WAY off topic! Why did he come here again? Oh, yeah. The coffee.

“Good morning, Furihata-Kun.” Kuroko greets him softly as if he knew he was arriving, he probably did since Furihata comes in at around the same time every single day.

“Hey Kuroko! Get me the usual and add a medium hot chocolate too please.” He breaths out with a little more energy now that he managed to move his butt to get to the café.

It only took a few minutes for the order to come out, by it wasn’t like he was in a rush or anything. Furihata took out some crumpled bills and random change to pay. Kagami appeared from the kitchen to say hello then disappeared back in while cursing under his breath about _“the pasta is fucking boiling fast as hell_ ”. Furihata laughs a little at his distress and says his goodbyes to the couple with the coffee tray in hand.

Deciding to take a longer route to let the coffee cool a little bit, he weaves through a rather empty alleyway to get back to work. Then, what he had witnessed next will be the change that he never would have expected. If only he hadn’t decided to go down that alleyway. That became the day he met _him._

_BANG!_

He **_heard_** it before he saw it. A person, a man he thinks. Falling to the ground like a slow motion action movie. But it isn’t one of his action movies that he watches regularly. It’s real. The body landing on the cold, wet asphalt was an actual human being. The crimson liquid spraying in all sorts of directions from his forehead is not a prop or fake. The smoke from the gun pointing at him whisked through the air. His ears were still ringing from hearing the shot so closely.

And he saw _him_. A man around his height. A bit older than him maybe. Wearing a black trench coat and an expensive looking suit underneath it. His polished shoes covered in raindrops. He was wearing black leather gloves. A gun, metallic and threatening, in his right hand. Pale skin practically glowing from the cold rainfall. What made him stand out the most was his hair.

Bright, brilliantly red. Almost the color of blood. It was drenched due to the water falling on him. But he doesn’t appear to notice or particularly care. Furihata, in shock that he witnessed someone get shot, drops the coffee tray. Brown liquid flowing with the rain and even seeping into the blood darkening the alley floor. The man must have heard him gasp out in a mixture of disgust and horror since he turned to him, gun still raised up high.

His eyes. Empty, hollow with no life. One gold. One red. Both staring straight at him. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t blink. Couldn’t _breathe_. In that moment, it was him and the mysterious man.

“Y-You killed him! Why?” He managed to scream out.

“Yes, I did. I normally do not resort to murdering someone, but he was going to the authorities about me and I could not have him expose me.” The man tells him in a calm, cold voice while putting what looks like a business card on the man’s chest.

Furihata hyperventilates harshly, “But….what about you is so bad that you had to kill someone?”

He chuckles like he just told a joke, “Perhaps you have heard of me. Maybe you are familiar with the name Crimson Angel?”

Oh fuck. _Familiar?_ He KNOWS the whole backstory of the Crimson Angel. No one knows his real name, really. Just how some guy had started one of the most notorious gangs the city has ever seen. No one knows who is actually in the gang either, that’s how they never get caught. Supposedly, they live like ordinary citizens in the day and do their criminal activities at night. Which is rather frightening to know since no one would be able to tell if that guy walking his dog every Saturday would be a gang member.

_The Generation of Miracles._ Even the name brings chills down his spine. The gang that the Crimson Angel is the leader of. There’s six people in the main group that surrounds their commander closely, that’s all the police know. The members are just referred to by numbers, but are rather infamous for their deadly skills and sinister mindsets. Perhaps the most infamous of the whole group is the Crimson Angel himself.

Building an unstoppable empire from the ground up in a matter of two years. It’s rather scary to think about. He runs his gang with an iron fist and merciless tactics. His symbol (a card with crimson red wings) marked on whoever ended up his victim. The empire itself is all about his ruthless leadership and having no time for any bullshit. It’d be pretty impressive if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s well…..a gang. Either way, the Crimson Angel is someone NO ONE wants to mess with. At all.

And here he is. In an alleyway with the man whose name causes grown men to cry. With no one else around. No way of protecting himself. A gun still pointed at his head. Hands shaking violently, pupils dilated in fear. Gasping for air, body heaving. It is definitely not Furiahata Kouki’s day. Nope.

“What’s your name?” The Crimson Angel asks.

“F-Furihata Kouki…” he stutters out, revealing his real name like a dumbass to a notorious gang leader.

The gun lowers and is put away, “I see. We will be seeing each other again very soon. Kouki.”

That was all that was said before he turned away and left graciously as if he didn’t murder someone in cold blood. By some miracle, he managed to live another day. Thank goodness!

After gathering himself, he made a call to the police and stares at the now ruined coffee everywhere while he waits for them. He’s not sure if he should say that he ran into the Crimson Angel himself, but he wants to live. So, he guesses he’s going to leave that part out. It’s kind of amazing. How his life went from a simple errand boy to witnessing a crime right in front of his eyes and meeting a well-known gang leader on top of that. All he wanted was to live his life and not die, okay?

But. Life is not that generous. He somehow got dragged into something much darker, more complicated than he ever would have anticipated. Furihata isn’t sure as to why the Crimson Angel asked for his name. Maybe it’s to track him down and remove a potential witness. Why would he bother? He could tell that Furihata was too scared to truly do anything and he must have someone making sure he doesn’t snitch on him. Either way, it makes his heart race at the possibility that everything is going to spin out of control from that point on.

As he stood there giving his statement to the police, he can see from the corner of his eye. Just a mere few feet from the scene as if he never left. The Crimson Angel himself. Staring at him. As if tracking his every move from afar. Furihata pretends he doesn’t see him as one of the officers writes down what he says while a detective examines the body.

Just today, he was at his desk acting as if he was working when he was actually just watching movies. It seemed like a normal day. It seemed like a normal errand he had to run. He had a normal conversation with Kuroko and Kagami when he got coffee. It was a chilly, rainy day. The droplets of water were relentless as it fell from the heavens as he thought about how everything went a full one eighty on what he _thought_ was an ordinary day.

It was exactly 10:30 in the morning.

When Furihata Kouki heard that sound.

* * *

** The End **


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Furihata Kouki is freaking out about what happened that day with the Crimson Angel and is trying to go back to his ordinary life as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Chapter 1 is up, don't forget to yell at me in the comments section. Also, honorable mentions if anyone remembers where the Crimson Angel nickname came from!
> 
> Also follow me @alex_skye1898 on Twitter, I promise not to tweet too much about BTS lmao. Please use #IHeardthatSound for this story and participate in polls when I post them too. Thanks!

* * *

It’s been about five days since that day in the alley.

The officer that sent him on that fateful day was surprisingly nicer to Furihata. Well, he got treated better after everyone found out that he witnessed something horrible. So, they decided to cut him some slack. When one works in a small precinct in a fairly average sized city, people find out these kind of things rather quickly. At least, that’s what he believes anyways.

Sure what he saw was terrifying and will be seeped into his brain for the rest of his life, but he really likes the fact he gets somewhat of a break. Or, at least a resemblance of one. Either way, he’s not exactly sure of what to expect. After all, he had a really crazy day that rainy morning. Witnessing one of the most notorious crime bosses that ever lived shoot someone in the forehead is not exactly an everyday experience.

Thus, the panic. The worry. Mostly fear. Of being found. Maybe by one of the Generation of Miracles or the Crimson Angel himself. Furihata isn’t sure which is the least horrible option. He hopes they won’t bother tracking a nobody like him down. He’s just an average dude trying to pay bills and live life, thank you very much.

And so, with nothing else to do he heads towards _Blue Milkshake._ There’s a strong possibility that Kuroko will give him some good advice.

“Welcome.” A deadpan voice rings out as he enters the shop.

“Hey Kuroko. When do you go on break?” he asks.

Kuroko responds, “In about five minutes, please wait a moment.”

In exactly five minutes, not a second more, Kuroko appears at the table he’s sitting at with a medium hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake in hand. Furihata curses Kagami for getting such a sweet, attentive guy to marry him. He also feels blessed to have Kuroko as a friend in times of need.

“Kuroko….I don’t know how to say this…something happened the other day after I left from here.” Furihata sighs out.

“What? Was it awful? Were you hurt?” Kuroko suddenly fired questions with a strange glint in his eyes.

Taken aback at his rather unusual reaction, Furihata hesitates before saying, “Yeah, it was really bad. I wasn’t hurt, but someone was. Well…more like _killed.”_

He tells Kuroko everything. From hearing the gunshot to seeing the Crimson Angel leave his trademark on the body. He even brought up how they spoke briefly. Furihata mentioned that he saw the infamous crime boss watching him from afar when the police arrived. His friend stayed silence throughout his story.

Kuroko finally says, “I’m very sorry that happened to you Furihata-Kun. It must have been terrible to see something like that.”

He agrees, “Yeah, it was.”

“I can’t believe a person would do a thing like that where anyone could see them. The Crimson Angel is quite bold to do that.” Kuroko states.

“Y-Yeah…I just…needed to tell someone what happened and I don’t know…maybe move on from it or something. But, it’s hard to forget something like that.” He mutters quietly.

His blue haired friend nods and gives him an odd smile, “I’m just glad nothing more happened, Furihata-Kun. You’re a dear friend to me and I wouldn’t know what to do if you got hurt.”

“Thanks Kuroko, but don’t worry! I’m sure everything will be okay!” he tries to grin in hopes of putting his friend at ease.

* * *

_No._

_Nothing is okay._

Kuroko muses as he watches Furihata gobble up a whole slice of chocolate cake right in front of his eyes. He can only smile in endearment. Of all the people in the world he grew close to in the course of his life, he’s satisfied that Furihata is one of them. He was extremely glad that he stayed close to the brunette after graduating high school.

Just like Kagami Taiga, Furihata is special to him. So, it meant that it would break his heart if anything happened to the people he cared most about. He couldn’t. He just _can’t_. He can’t let anything harm them after the incident with Ogiwara.

He wouldn’t be able to take it.

So, he had to speak to a certain _someone_ about this.

It’s almost mundane. How routine it is. Four flights down. Make three lefts, five rights. Approach the red door. Do the secret knock. Say the verbal password. Scan both eyes, press the right index finger on the biometric lock. It’s almost laughable. How easy and predictable it is to check in. It isn’t as easy to meet with _him_.

The Crimson Angel is a difficult man to speak to these days. Mostly because the boss drowns himself on a daily basis constantly checking on the activity of the gang. The only ones that were able to sit down with him is the Generation of Miracles. It didn’t matter how busy he was, he always made time for the original members of the gang.

The six of them. That was how it all started. Originally, it started as some sort of test of their rather unusual athletic abilities. It escalated from there. From simply taking random objects at the convenience stores to hijacking cars. They committed every small offense in the book. Victimless crimes. No weapons. That’s what they agreed on.

Until their leader claimed his first body. They can still smell the metallic blood wafting through the air. They still see the blue white corpse as it stiffened from rigor mortis and rotted right before their eyes. Soon their victimless crimes became a large body count.

The Crimson Angel has a hold on the police force, so they never got caught. His ridiculous amount of money and influence reached far and wide in the city they call home. Kuroko never agreed with their methods nor did he partake in the _other_ part of the business. Hence, why he never understood why they let him stick around.

He knew too much. He knows _everything._

Then again, he also knows why he’s alive.

He’s…..

Just. Like. Them.

Kuroko Tetsuya, also known as Six or The Phantom, knows that fact very well no matter how much he hides it or tries to run from it.

He’s just a killer at the end of the day.

He can only hope that no one will ever learn his secret.

* * *

“The Scarlet Heart…..who would’ve thought? I’m amazed that someone like you got involved with the Crimson Angel. And even Tetsu-.....but I’m not going to talk about him. The two of you seem so nice and friendly, harmless too. I couldn’t believe it when I saw you being brought in here in cuffs. Fuck, you really landed yourself deep in some deep shit. What do you have to say to yourself? Furi?”

“I-I don’t know!! One moment, I was afraid of him. The next...I was falling for him. Please. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, it just did! You have to believe me. You’ve been my friend for a long time Kagami. I swear I never thought it would turn out this!” Furihata wailed out with tears relentlessly falling down his face.

“Friend? I don’t even know if I could even be called that anymore. But, let’s cut the crap and finish what we started. Now, tell me what happened the day after you witnessed the shooting.”

“You sound like a detective Kagami.” 

“I _am_ a detective. One that's trying to figure out how the hell all this happened!"

"I met _him."_

”Tell me all that you know.”

“O-Okay....It was all a blur really. I was cut a lot of slack because of what happened and then the chief asked me to deliver some paperwork to the Akashi Corporation...”

“And that’s how you officially met the Crimson Angel.” 

“Yeah...…” 

“…..hah….it’s fucking funny… but, that doesn’t matter anymore. So, tell me Furihata Kouki and listen well. I don't give a _fuck_ if we're going to be here all night. _Now!_ Tell me every little detail of how you became the Scarlet Heart and _don't_ leave anything out!"

_“I delivered the files and that’s when I saw Akashi Seijuurou....”_

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I did NOT like the interrogation scene I wrote first, so I changed it back to how I originally wrote it. In case, you readers are wondering. NO Furihata isn’t acting in this scene. He truly is harmless and didn’t kill anyone. He’s crying due to being interrogated by one of his closest friends and scared out of his mind for the consequences for falling in love with a notorious gangster. He wasn’t used or manipulated in any way, you’ll see as his story with Akashi develops to the present (the interrogation scene) by what I mean.
> 
> **I apologize if you thought this was an update, but it’s actually just to change it to the original interrogation scene I had previously wrote since I preferred it better. I still wanted to keep Furi as a more moral, overall good person and not a killer.


	3. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Known As: In which Furihata describes how his relationship with the Crimson Angel first began

* * *

“I wasn’t sure why. But I was sent to Akashi Corporation.”   
“To deliver that paperwork your chief gave you?” Kagami questioned.   
Furihata pauses, “…Yes. I-I didn’t make the connection at the time until I saw him.”  
“What crossed your mind when you saw the man you witnessed murdering someone?”  
“Fear and curiosity.” He admits. 

  
Kagami raises an eyebrow, “Fear, I get. But curiosity? That’s a weird feeling for you to experience at that moment.”   
A long, resigned sigh, “I-I know. It’s what I truly felt when I saw him.”  
“In all our years of knowing each other, Furi, I think that was a strange reaction for you to have when you saw Akashi after what happened in that alley.” 

“Yeah…I guess I am pretty strange.”

* * *

Furihata isn’t really sure why he’s here.  
Standing in front of Akashi Corporation. A tall, silvery building overlooking the streets of Tokyo. Titan-like in its structure, seemingly ready to crush the tiny and unknowing humans below. It’s almost overwhelming. Staring at it. Not really sure what to do. Mind as well go inside to deliver the paperwork. 

The secretary is gorgeous, dark-haired, and sharp-eyed. Apparently giving him a dirty look while glancing at him from head to toe. Furihata knows he’s not the most handsome guy out here, and sure, he’s wearing an oversized discount hoodie with jeans he bought at a garage sale, but it doesn’t call for her to look at him as if he’s below trash. 

“Um…hi. I-I’m Furihata Kouki. I-I-I’m here to bring some papers to the CEO?” he sounded unsure towards the end.   
“Do you have an appointment?” Her voice cuts through him.   
“Uh. No…”  
“You can’t come in without an appointment.”   
“I’m delivering papers from the police chief in Precinct 12.” He decides to say.  
“Fine. I’ll let you in so you can bring those to the CEO.” She says with finality.

  
In a curt voice as if trying to make him leave, she quickly blurts out the directions to the CEO’s office while shuffling through some papers. His head spins from the amount she could say without pausing and simply nods when she pointed her slender, red-painted nail to the elevator he needs to take. 

He goes up fifteen floors. Exits the elevator. Two rights. Five lefts. Knock four times at the large mahogany door.  
And Furihata sees an angel with red wings. 

“Hello again, it is wonderful to cross paths with you again.” A familiar voice rings out, which stopped his blood cold. 

“No response? Well, I suppose I can understand why you’re staying silent. It’s not every day you meet the Crimson Angel in the flesh, is it?”

Furihata could only stare.

  
The CEO of Akashi Corporation is the Crimson Angel. 

He continues speaking, “When I first saw you, I thought I saw a frightened little lamb. Shivering and quaking before any type of danger. I still see it in your eyes. You fear me, don’t you? You are probably thinking about that day in the alley. You saw me, right?” Silence. “It doesn’t matter. You won’t report me. If you wanted to, you would’ve pointed the finger at me the moment you realized who I am. But you won’t do it…Why? Because I know deep down inside, you’re curious about me. You want to become closer to me. Isn’t that right, little lamb?”

Furihata inwardly curses at how right he was.

He _could_ have reported him to the police if he wanted to. He realized his identity quickly enough to know who he is and what he represents. So…why didn’t he do it? Why would he hide that he witnessed the Crimson Angel killing a man in cold blood? Why did he keep his mouth shut?

What Akashi is saying is true. Furihata could have pointed the finger at him. Got him arrested and have him be taken off the streets for good. He didn’t report him. He hasn’t done it. And he never will. 

Because he is curious.   
A little too curious for his own good.

“Ah, I apologize for my late introduction. I’m Akashi Seijuurou. There’s no need for formalities with me; I believe we’re the same age, so you can call me Akashi-Kun if you’d like.” He smiles, bright and serene, as if he did not pull a trigger on someone a few days ago.

Of course, he knows they’re the same age. Akashi probably learned his life story in a matter of minutes just from his name that he stupidly gave him in that alley. Furihata isn’t so sure if he feels comfortable with calling the Crimson Angel so familiarly. He also isn’t so sure about staying in this room any longer with him. Then again, Akashi was right. He _is_ curious about him.

“Silent? I do not blame you for that. After all, it’s not very common that you witness a man murder someone. What was it like? Would you tell me? I wonder what it looked like in the eyes of my witness. You’ll tell me, won’t you?” He presses him from where he’s sitting at his desk.   
And he caves in, “It was unimaginable like watching an action film in slow motion. It was real, yet it wasn’t at the same time. I couldn’t…believe what I was seeing. The whole time, I was frozen, unable to do anything other than watch. It…didn’t really sink in until I saw…the body on the ground and the blood flowing from his forehead. I did not expect to see that, and it’s something that will stay in my mind for a long time.” 

Akashi lays his elbows on the table, cupping his hands while seemingly deep in thought. Furihata stood near the entrance awkwardly, unsure what the gesture means. Does he want him to stay where he is? Or, does he want him to sit down? Still not sure what Akashi wants from him, he continues to stay where he’s at.   
Akashi opens his eyes to look at him. One red, one gold. Those eyes were the very same ones he gazed into that day in the alley. Cold, distant, and slightly amused. Those same eyes are peering into him as if Akashi can examine his every thought. 

He reaches into one of the drawers in his desk and takes out something.

A smirk curled upon his face.  
A pair of dice fly into the air.  
He catches it expertly as if he’s done it over a hundred times. Furihata stares, mesmerized by the action. It shouldn’t be attractive, but it is.  
The dice fly again.   
They clatter onto the table.

Tumbling and rolling. Finally, landing on his fated roll.

"Snake eyes." Akashi tells him.

How appropriate. 

Furihata can _feel_ those snake eyes scrutinizing his movements.

Red, cruel, and unforgiving.   
Staring directly at him.   
Challenging his courage. 

Furihata should be terrified.  
Furihata should be scared.

But he isn’t.  
In fact, he’s curious and almost _excited_.  
He should want to run away.  
But he doesn’t want to run. 

Then again, what’s the point of running?  
He smiles, knowing why he stays.

Akashi grins manically like he _knows_.   
Knows why he’s staying, why he’s not running. 

A flick of his wrist, something gold and shiny glittering on his pale skin, gestures for him to come over.

“Come,” he commands, and Furihata can’t even find it in himself to resist. 

  
_“We have much to discuss, little lamb.”_

* * *

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake eyes means Akashi rolled two ones (1 on a six-sided die is usually painted red).
> 
> Akashi refers to Furi (in this story) as little lamb. This can be seen as mocking and even insulting. Sort of how in the anime/manga, Furi was called a chihuahua as a way to imply his cowardly and frightened appearance. The little lamb nickname is more to imply that he appears as innocent, naive, and harmless so no one would even suspect him (even Kagami in chapter 2 sees Furi as a friendly and harmless person). Keep this nickname in mind for future chapters!


	4. Four Flights Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Known As: Furihata is way too curious and seems a little too on board with getting close to Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata's birthday (according to his wiki) is November 8. So, I made his verbal passcode 0811 which is 08 November.  
> -The number 4 is significant because it was Akashi's number in Rakuzan (since he's the captain, it was also his number in Teiko and the Vorpal Swords)
> 
> **This AU is in the setting that Furi never stayed in the Seirin Basketball Team and never met Akashi (or knew his face). The GoM. still played basketball in this AU, but without some of the major plot points from the anime series. 
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898

* * *

Ever since he could remember, Furihata was always a curious person.

It’s almost like in his nature. 

It was why he learned how to read at a very young age—the reason as to how he developed the ability to speed read. 

His curiosity led him to his very first crush in high school. That crush made him join the basketball team stupidly without any skills or knowledge of basketball. He ended up quitting not long after. 

He was never the athletic type. 

It didn’t stop him from being friends with Kuroko and Kagami, who were on the basketball team. 

Curiosity made him get close to them.   
Curiosity got him to do something with his life.

Curiosity gave him in a run-down job heading nowhere fast.  
Curiosity led him into that alley on that rainy day.

_When he heard that sound._

  
People always told him that curiosity is never a good thing.   
But Furihata never really listened. 

* * *

_“I want you to come to this address. Say 0811 as the verbal passcode when you knock three times on the red door. Be there at 7 if you’d like.” Akashi’s words echo into his head as Furihata lays on his bed in his apartment._

He _really_ shouldn’t go.   
He _knows_ that. 

  
Furihata checks the time on his phone. 

  
_6:35 PM._

  
He knows he shouldn’t go.   
He knows what might happen when he goes.

He’s not stupid.

  
Just curious. 

  
Furihata gets up, grabs his coat and some things, and heads out the door.

* * *

  
He’s here.  
He’s really here. 

At the place, Akashi told him to come to. 

He follows the directions written in Akashi’s small, neat, cursive scrawl. 

Four flights down. Make three lefts, five rights. Approach the red door. Knock three times. Say the verbal passcode. _0811._

His birthday.

  
Of course. 

  
Akashi probably gave him that passcode, so it’s easy to remember and recognizable. He also probably gave it to him since Akashi most likely knew everything about him just from his name. 

Either way.

He’s here.

He wasn’t expecting the person that opened the door.

  
Bright.

  
It was the first thing that crossed his mind when he saw the otherworldly man on the other side. He was tall, fair-skinned. Muscular. A sharp, delicate face. Lips pursing in a flirty smirk. Thin, well-trimmed blond eyebrows. Glossy, golden strands of hair. And an amber gaze piercing into his own brown ones.

He…recognized him.

  
Kise Ryouta.

  
One of the youngest, most influential models in Japan. He started when he was six-years-old. Now, he’s all over every single fashion magazine out there. Everyone knows him. Everyone likes him. Even the police officers at Furihata’s precinct has a crush on the man. 

He never expected to see a supermodel in the Generation of Miracles hideout. He supposes that appearances can be deceiving. Kise flashes him a boyish grin and blows a kiss at a stoic man standing a few feet behind him, then leaves.

Furihata enters. 

The guy Kise blew a kiss at huffs in a defeated, wry smile. He’s shorter than Kise but seems to have an incredible presence. Confident, passionate, and charismatic. He has spiky, ink-black hair and gray-blue eyes. He spots Furihata hovering near the entry. 

“Hey, you.” He bellows in a stern, no-nonsense tone.  
“Y-Yeah?” he squeaks out.  
“Akashi invited you, huh?” He nods, “I thought so. I’m Kasamatsu Yukio; they call me Captain around here. I’m also two years older than you. I help out the Miracles in some of their tough missions and handle some of their finances.”  
“O-Oh. I-I’m Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you…” He trails off, not really wanting to share anything more.

Kasamatsu sighs in understanding, “Look. I get that you may not want to be here. I can understand that. I was a normal guy like you before I joined the Miracles. When I first started…I hesitated. Then…things changed, and I made my choice. I never looked back after that.”  
Furihata can’t help but look to him as if trying to ask for advice, “What do I do? Do I run? Do I try to escape him? Please…tell me, Kasamatsu-San.”

“You know better than to ask those kinds of questions around here.”  
“I-I see…”

“Yo! Shadow!” Kasamatsu calls out into the darkness of the hideout.  
“Shadow?” He questions.  
“I think you’ll like him. You’re the same age, and you might feel more at ease around him than me.” He says with finality before leaving the room.

“Furihata-Kun.” A familiar voice rings out.

_No way._

“K-Kuroko…” Furihata feels like crying; one of his closest friends is in the Generation of Miracles and hid it from him.   
“Don’t cry, Furihata-Kun. I…apologize that this is the way you had to find out about my deepest, darkest secret.” Kuroko tells him plain as day.  
He murmurs, “W-Why?”  
“I had to. Akashi-Kun will never let me go.”

That line sent shivers down his spine at the implications of what might happen to Kuroko if he ever tried to leave the gang.

“D-Does Kagami know?” Furihata hopes he does.  
“No. And he never _will_.” The usually expressionless man nearly growled out with icy blue irises freezing him in place. 

In all of their years of friendship, it was the first time that Furihata _feared_ Kuroko. 

  
With that, Kuroko gently leads him to a hallway. Furihata couldn’t stop shaking. Seeing a famous model. Meeting Kasamatsu. Finding out his closest friend’s secret was all too much to take in. Overwhelmed, he simply lets himself be led to a room in the far back of the hideout. 

  
Kuroko knocks on the door then leaves.   
Akashi stood on the other side with a wicked gleam in his mismatched eyes. 

Furihata steps inside.

The room is filled with smoke—lots of it.   
Enough to blacken his lungs just by stepping into the room. It reminds him of his step-dad. Not that it matters, but the smell brings back some less than pleasant memories. He feels like coughing to get some oxygen, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to anger Akashi. 

  
Breathing is difficult.   
He feels as if he’s _gasping_ for air.  
He supposes that he would have to deal with it until he somehow gets the chance to leave.

The time is _7:00 PM_. 

It’s midnight now.  
He finally got out of that terrible smoky room. It seeps into his memory. The conversation he just had echoes into the far corners of his mind. 

Furihata couldn’t help it.   
The constant words weaving into the confines of his thoughts. Taunting and haunting at his every waking moment. They’ll never leave him alone. Those words Akashi had with him already settled deep into his heart. 

As if Akashi put him under a spell.  
As if he’s controlling, manipulating his own brain. 

  
Furihata simply couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_Akashi waltzed around the room like the big, bad boss that he is, staring at him, “What do you think?”_  
_“About what?” He asks._  
_“About my offer,” Akashi replies as if he should know that._  
_He hesitates, “I don’t know.”_  
_“Don’t play dumb,” The crime boss shocks Furihata by stating that so confidently, “You’re thinking about it. You want to join. Am I right, little lamb?”_

Furihata Kouki inwardly curses once again at how right he was. 

He shouldn’t think about it.  
He shouldn’t even consider it. 

  
Then again, Furihata was always too curious for his own good.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reminder: Akashi knows everything about Furihata (he has the connections to do so), so naturally all the Miracles know about him too!  
> *Time is weird for AkaFuri in this AU lol
> 
> Hooray for Kasamatsu and Kise's first appearance! Also, 2 chapters in one day, I impress myself!


	5. Update

Hello readers,

You have probably noticed I have deleted most of my content. I just no longer want to be associated with those stories anymore. I kept the ones I wanted for references or drafting. 

I decided to delete Moral Canines and Tempest: 23 Degrees. I know many readers were fans of those, but I no longer want to write anything related to those kinds of stories, so I simply deleted them. Tempest was too ambitious for me to finish with attempting to write 5,000 words per chapter. It was too much so I took it away.

I'm keeping:

*Forget-Me-Not series (Lotus, Daisy, Chrysanthemum, Dahila) and will continue to build upon this series. This series is easier to maintain as they are only one-shots and less than about 2,000 words each. I could just complete this series whenever I want anyways. 

*Only with You: one-shots are easier to keep than anything multi-chapter, I also consider this one of my best ones.

*Bridges and Crossroads: 2nd POV for the Servamp fandom, a challenge but I want to keep it since I think it turned out really well.

*The Clock Struck 10:30: it's a companion piece to I Heard that Sound, so I can't delete it and I think it's a great build-up for the main story

*I Heard that Sound: I will actually continue this one as it seems really popular. The Clock Struck 10:30 is the companion piece to this main story. This is also easier to maintain as it's quite short and not as painfully long as Tempest. I was actually starting a chapter for this before I announced that I was going to delete my content

*Everybody Talks (Too Much): A cute one-shot I couldn't handle deleting, so it stays

*Happily Ever After: I just started dearies! Also, I can't resist a KnB and Once Upon a Time fusion. 

All in all: These are the ONLY ones I'm keeping and that's it. 

Thank you all for the love and support

-Alex


End file.
